Une histoire de banane
by Takkaori
Summary: Katsuki fait une déclaration d'amour au téléphone. [KiriBaku] [Crack] Dédié à Ookami97 !


**Helloo !**

**Alors j'ai même pas les mots pour décrire ce court OS... cet ovni ? C'est un mélange entre le défi de Saint Valentin du Forum Francophone de MHA, une conversation avec_ Ookami97_ et _MissPupitre_ sur didi par rapport à un prompt KiriBaku Tumblr, et ma connerie qui ma foi se porte bien. Du coup, enjoy un KiriBaku Crack que je dédie à ma chère Ooka d'amour, ce sera un petit kdo de Noël en retard ou trèèès en avance selon ? X)**

**Attention : Cet OS n'est pas sérieux, je plaide coupable.**

**Le rating M est pour certaines phrases mais pas de lemon ni rien ;).**

**Enjoooy !**

* * *

Katsuki prit son téléphone. Il avait chaud, des palpitations lui courraient dans la main jusque dans le bras, pour migrer à son visage. Son corps tout entier se couvrait de chair de poule. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il le fallait, il en mourrait d'envie. Il y avait des jours que ça tournait dans sa tête, qu'il se prenait la tête, qu'il hésitait. Le jeune garçon en avait marre. Marre d'exploser son oreiller et ses murs à force de crise de colère. Il n'était pas le genre à se perdre dans un tumulte d'hésitation, alors il fallait passer à l'action.

Composant le numéro de son destinataire, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

L'heure de vérité était enfin venue.

« Allô, Kat ? »

La voix d'Eijiro Kirishima retentit à ses oreilles. Ok, est-ce qu'il allait vraiment faire ça… ? Katsuki serra les poings, décidant de ne pas passer pour un lâche. Il n'allait pas se dégonfler. Il n'était pas une mauviette.

« Ouais, salut. Faut que je t'parle. »

Un ton un peu solennel, certes, pourtant diablement approprié. C'était pas facile de se jeter à l'eau. Résolument pas facile. Katsuki, la sueur à la tempe, s'apprêtait pourtant à s'y résoudre. Joyeusement, il se tenait droit, sur le plongeoir, prêt à se jeter dans l'océan de panique qu'amenait une telle déclaration.

« Y'a un problème, mec ? »

Merde, Eijiro allait capter que y avait embrouille. Eijiro n'était pas con. Forcément que c'était bizarre, son appel inopiné, la tension qui perçait son intonation. Le pire, c'est qu'y avait pas de _problème_. Pas à proprement parlé. Il se souvenait plus trop de quand ça avait commencé, ça faisait un moment, t'façon. C'était ressorti récemment et… il s'en était enfin aperçu. Ça lui avait explosé à la gueule comme une bombe.

Mais pour ça, fallait d'abord revenir quelques temps en arrière.

Eijiro et Katsuki s'étaient retrouvés une après-midi chez le blond, et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils avaient mangé des bananes. Depuis quelques temps, des situations un peu fâcheuses ou bizarres se multipliaient. Katsuki sentait son regard qui glissait sur la ligne du pantalon de son ami, lorsqu'il se baladait torse nu. Des regards qui n'auraient trompé personne hormis eux-mêmes. Des incidents, assez fortuits, du style. Des trucs que Katsuki n'avait même pas captés, bien qu'ils n'aient eu de cesse de se reproduire.

Puis, ça avait gangréné. Pour attaquer l'organe principal : le cœur. Et pas que lui, d'ailleurs. Oh, bien loin d'une maladie, car il y manquait le caractère impitoyable, c'était surtout une dose d'improbable qui avait éveillé au grand jour la vérité, celle qui dormait tapie en lui-même, dans un coin sombre.

Eijiro s'était mis à suçoter sa banane, rigolant sur le fait qu'il pourrait la prendre en entier dans sa bouche, et que c'était plutôt bien pour s'entraîner à… —Il n'y avait que peu d'équivoque possible sur ce que le rouquin voulait dire par là. Katsuki n'en avait été même pas choqué. Sur le coup, l'idée avait semblé drôle aux deux adolescents.

Alors Eijiro avait continué, mimant une fellation en gorge profonde au fruit, et Katsuki avait commencé à se sentir bizarre. Il avait rigolé, mais son sourire s'était figé, changeant, de même que son visage, passant d'une expression de _« merde, il est complètement con ce mec, il me fait rire »_ à _« merde, il est complètement sexy, il me fait b… »_ et dans cette lettre esseulée, arrachée à un mot auquel elle se voyait attachée en réalité, résidait une autre partie du problème.

Katsuki Bakugou avait bandé en voyant Eijiro Kirishima, son meilleur ami, sucer une banane.

Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là.

Sauf que Kirishima se plaisait manifestement à l'exercice, pour lequel il s'appliquait avec une dévotion sans faille, presque comme s'il essayait de l'impressionner —ce qui était le cas, pas sûr que ce soit comme il l'aurait voulu, ou qu'il essayait vraiment de faire une pipe à cette banane.

Katsuki avait commencé à s'interroger, quelque peu choqué par ses propres réactions, sa manière de regarder et d'envisager son ami qui lui sautait aux yeux. Comme la bosse qui grossissait dans son pantalon aurait pu le faire à ceux d'Eijiro s'il n'avait pas été si occupé.

Est-ce qu'il avait un problème avec les bananes ?

C'était con, en soi. C'était qu'un fruit qui ne mangeait pas de pain. Hormis sa forme, quelque peu spécifique, des esprits phalliques pouvant en attester, ce n'était rien de bien folichon.

Et tout le monde mangeait des bananes. Il mangeait des bananes. Merde, sa daronne mangeait des bananes. Ce con de Deku mangeait des bananes. Il n'avait jamais, jamais, eu de telles idées auparavant ! Ça faisait donc d'Eijiro la cause principale. Du fait qu'il prenait cette banane pour sa sucette, qu'il… putain, Katsuki avait eu chaud.

Très chaud.

Ô comble d'ironie, tout avait soudainement basculé.

Eijiro avait presque inséré la banane jusqu'au bout, Katsuki au supplice, disséquant ses mimiques, ses yeux plissés, sa vision basse et concentrée, ses gestes, sa main qui tenait la queue du fruit, l'autre qui massait sa gorge, la banane qui disparaissait dans le creux de sa gorge comme un putain de zob. Toutefois, un haut le cœur avait fait sursauter le roux, si bien qu'il avait lâché le bout du fruit et l'avait avalé.

Le blond explosif avait vu rouge. Devant lui, son ami s'étranglait ! Il avait dû avoir une bonne demi-seconde de choc, durant lequel il eut le loisir de voir Eijiro paniquer, se tordre, lever les bras jusqu'à sa gorge et tenter de tousser sans succès, de sorte que Katsuki avait gueulé son nom, sans savoir quoi faire ! Lorsqu'il fut apparent qu'Eijiro ne saurait pas se démerder tout seul, aussi qu'il commençait à bleuir sévèrement, Katsuki s'était rué derrière lui. Il avait dû lui faire la manœuvre de Heimlich, compressant ainsi son abdomen jusqu'à ce que la banane ressorte.

Ce, avec une imposante érection qui lui avait donné des sueurs froides.

Ils avaient perdu beaucoup de choses, ce jour-là.

Eijiro, sa dignité. La banane, sa vie. Katsuki, ses illusions et un caleçon.

Parce que ouais, paniqué comme il l'était que son pote s'étouffe, il avait compris qu'il l'aimait. Les circonstances étaient des plus étranges, des plus impensables pour en venir à une telle conclusion. Certes. C'était toutefois le cas pour lui.

Alors il se trouvait là. Pendu au téléphone. Avec Eijiro qui soufflait contre son oreille, attendant qu'il s'exprime.

« Ça va, » reprit enfin Katsuki après un silence qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes en fait, « ça va. Juste… Faut que j't'avoue un truc.

—Je t'écoute ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ! »

Un sourire éclot sur le visage du garçon. Son ami était adorable. Bien ce qu'il aimait chez lui. Ça, et d'autres choses.

« T'sais, depuis que je t'ai vu avec cette banane, je pense à toi. »

Un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

Peut-être pas la meilleure façon de commencer une déclaration.

Le blond toussa :

« J'veux dire, tu m'as vraiment… fait peur. Et aussi, je dois avouer que… Bordel, Eijiro, tu… tu t'es bien débrouillé, quand tu l'as prise en bouche, tu vois et… Ça m'a plu. Mais y'a pas que ça. Je te trouve bandant depuis un moment. T'es aussi très mignon. »

Il eut envie de se tuer en remarquant qu'il virait mièvre, ses joues sanguines chauffaient son crâne jusque l'arrière de sa tête. Bordel, c'était mal foutu, ce genre de conneries. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un shojo. Avec un arrière-plan de contexte d'Hentaï douteux.

« Bref, tu m'plais. Tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ? »

Eijiro se taisait toujours. Il l'entendit déglutir.

Est-ce qu'il allait se prendre le vent du siècle, ou se faire accepter ?

Il avait l'impression de glisser sur une peau de banane, en chute libre, avec l'atterrissage douloureux en représailles.

« Putain, je croyais que tu me le dirais jamais ! »

Attendez, quoi ?

Katsuki n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« J'avais remarqué que tu me matais, mais j'osais pas me déclarer, et toi non plus ! Quand j'ai fait ça avec la banane, je voulais que tu me remarques et…

—Ça a réussi, du con, t'as failli crever.

—Ouais mais t'as compris. »

Une chaleur dans la voix d'Eijiro le fit rougir davantage. Si c'était possible. Il s'énerva à la place, beuglant :

« T'aurais pas pu trouver plus intelligent ?! »

Eijiro se marra.

« Bah, c'était pas subtil, quand même. Quand je suçais cette banane, j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit la tienne. »

Toujours sous le choc, Katsuki fut interdit.

« Ma banane ? »

Interdit partagé, qu'Eijiro ne tarda pas à franchir.

« Ben non, ta b-

—C'EST BON J'AI COMPRIS, T'ES LE PIRE DES CONS ! »

Depuis le salon, Katsuki entendit une voix féminine — sa mère « APRÈS QUI TU RÂLES ENCORE ? ». Sans oublier de lui beugler un « T'OCCUPE ! » Il se reconcentra sur la conversation.

Eijiro ricanait, une timidité dansant dans le son grave qui se répercutait à ses tympans.

« C'est oui, du coup. Je veux bien.

—Cool. »

C'était pas très éloquent, mais venant de deux gamins de dix-sept ans, c'était une manifestation d'enthousiasme sobre mais présente.

« On pourrait, reprit le rouquin, manger des bananes ensemble, la prochaine fois ? »

Katsuki se mordit la lèvre.

« Ouais, on mangera des bananes. »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire, gentiment, et complices.

C'était une drôle d'histoire, une drôle de déclaration, aussi.

Comme quoi, un petit coup de banane, à défaut d'un autre — de pouce, ça ne faisait peut-être pas de mal.

_Fin_

* * *

**J'ose... Reviews ? **

**N'hésitez pas XD ! **

**J'espère que ça aura pu vous faire rire ou égailler votre soirée/journée/n'importe !**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
